


just a scratch

by griffinpuffgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Full Moon, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders, Moon, Moony - Freeform, Nightmares, Werewolf, hurt by moony, hurt on a full moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffinpuffgirl/pseuds/griffinpuffgirl
Summary: Padfoot and Prongs are hurt on a full moon by moony and they attempt to disguise this from Remus. However, after a Remus's nightmare about the moon Remus discovers what happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy (:

Remus shot up from his nightmare, breathing heavily looking around fearfully as he saw 3 worried faces looking at him. “Hey Moony, feeling better?” Sirius said softly.  
“I hurt you all didn’t I” Remus said suddenly, the full moon was last night.  
“Moony- “James started.  
“How bad?” Remus asked, not to be swayed.  
“we’re fine moony” Sirius assured Remus.

The wolf last night had lost control and almost got into Hogwarts, James, Sirius and Peter had tried to draw the wolf back but Sirius and James had got badly injured in the process (they had told Peter to run, he was to small and they were afraid the wolf would eat him). Sirius hd gotten caught on Moonys claws and he had slashed his side open and james had gotten trapped and had got slashed like Sirius by the wolfs claws. Sirius had, as gently as he could, bitten Moony’s leg in order to lure him away from Prongs and, just in time for the transformation back, had gotten him back to the shrieking shack. 

“Padfoot, Prongs, wormtail” said Remus, narrowing his eyes.  
“You didn’t hurt wormtail, and you just scratched me and Prongs up a bit” Sirius answered and Remus nodded.  
“No need to worry” James said, waving his hand.  
“Then you won’t have a problem showing me then” Remus said cunningly. 

Sirius and James exchanged nervous glances, they really didn’t want to show Remus. Although he had nothing to be guilty for, he would feel guilty for hurting them, whatever they did to try and show him it wasn’t his fault. However, if they refused to show him he would probably guess that he hurt them badly. 

“There’s really no point moony, it’s just a little scratch.” James said dismissively.  
“Then why can I smell blood?” hissed Remus.  
Sirius cursed Remus’s heightened senses “One of my wounds from my parents started bleeding again” Sirius lied.  
“Then let me check that” Remus said, folding his arms. “I saw my claws hitting you both” he spat, guilt filling his voice.  
James and Sirius winced, how were they going to get out of it this time? “It doesn’t matter Moony” James said softly.  
“It does. I could’ve killed any of you” whispered Remus.  
“No. You didn’t do anything. You are Moony, you are Remus, you are aa caring, kind, amazing wizard. The wolf hurt us, but you don’t control the wolf, it may be part of you, but you are not the wolf, Moony” Sirius said firmly.  
“We knew what it meant to accompany you on the moon” James continued.  
“We knew the risks” Peter piped up. 

Remus looked at his hands. “Just admit it, I’m a monster” Remus said quietly.  
“No Moony, you are many things, but a monster is not one of them, you never will be” Sirius shook his head. James and Peter nodded powerfully.  
“What was your dream” Peter said gently.  
“Bits of the transformation” Remus admitted. Peter suddenly got up and went over to his bed and came back with a big bar of Honeydukes chocolate.  
“Chocolate always makes you feel better moony” grinned Peter.  
Sirius let out a bark like laugh “You and Moony, always have chocolate” he grinned.  
“Good idea though Wormtail” smiled James and Remus thanked him, Peter passed round chocolate to the other marauders as they sat on Remus’s bed, happily nibbling on the chocolate.

“Let’s play a game, or do something” Sirius said suddenly.  
“Chess?” James suggested.  
“Should we go down to hogsmead?” suggested Sirius.  
“It’s the middle of the night, Pads” Remus said, but James and Peter were already up with Sirius.  
“Come on Moony, the stars are nice” Sirius said with a smile.  
“Fine” laughed Remus as the marauders grabbed the cloak and marauders map and crept out of the dorm, giggling quietly.


End file.
